


Take Me Home

by Icantevenrn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenrn/pseuds/Icantevenrn
Summary: Depression in a galaxy far, far away with the added plus of being the significant other of the Supreme Leader





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^-^ I began writing this fic when I was depressed 3 months ago. Ever since then, it's been a work in progress until now. Happy reading everyone!

You hated when you got like this, the last thing the significant other of the Supreme Leader should be is weak. You tried to muster up all your strength to get out of bed but you can’t seem to escape its clutches. You must be the most pathetic creature in the galaxy if you couldn’t even leave your own bed; let alone complete your duties for the day. You roll over, expecting to find Kylo fast asleep next to you but all you find is disappointment disguised as a cold spot on the bed. You let out an exasperated sigh; how could you forget that your husband is literally the busiest man alive? 

A sudden knock on the door shakes you out of your thoughts, a timid voice coming from behind it reminds you that you have duties to attend to. Your lady-in-waiting was usually not allowed in your shared quarters with Kylo so she stood outside every day to wake you and remind you of your duties for the day. She was one of the few people aside from your husband who knew of your condition and she was nothing short of kind and compassionate on those days. Seeing as you have not exited your quarters or even responded after a while, she went straight to the Supreme Leader to request for special access to your quarters. She knew that if she didn’t inform him of your current state, she would be punished severely. Besides being your lady-in-waiting, she was also your friend and confidant; no friend would want to see the one they cared about in pain. 

Kylo was in the middle of a meeting with all the generals and warlords when your lady-in-waiting abruptly barged in. Every single person present glared at her and she merely bowed her head in shame. General Hux suggested that she should be executed for interrupting such an important assembly. He simply ignored the yapping of the ginger-haired man because as soon as she entered, he felt a disturbance in the Force.

“Forgive my intrusion Supreme Leader but there is an urgent matter you must attend to regarding your beloved,” she softly spoke; head hung low.

Hearing that something was wrong with you, Kylo immediately ended the meeting to the annoyance of everybody there and hurried back to your shared quarters; only for him to hear sobs echoing in the darkness as he opened the door. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen you fall from grace, it always broke his heart to see you so broken and defeated. You were always strong in the face of adversity, never backing down from a confrontation or a fight. It didn’t matter if it was on the battlefield or in the grand hall, your presence garnered attention from everybody; whether it be due to your agility while fighting your opponent or because of the charisma you carry yourself with. Your beauty was unlike any other, you were radiant in the light but you shined even brighter in the dark. He was constantly enthralled with how you could exist in such a poised manner, even in your times of desperation and need you were still beautiful; he almost can’t believe that he can call you his. 

Your mother once told you that the tears of royalty were not cheap and thus, should be treated as such. Unfortunately for her, her child grew up mentally ill and as such would cry for everyone and everything. You cried for the worlds the First Order had destroyed, you cried for the lives that were lost, you cried for the tumultuous state of the galaxy and you cried for your disgusting self. Teardrops cascade down your cheek like a waterfall of sadness, taking your agony along with them. You were curled up in a ball underneath the blanket of total darkness until you heard the door to your quarters open, you assumed it was your lady-in-waiting coming in to check on you as she often would but to your surprise the person who peeled back the covers was none other than your beloved; Kylo.

He sat at the edge of the bed and placed a gloved hand on your cheek, you were so happy to see him you couldn’t help but shed a few more tears. He gave you a sad smile, removed his gloves and cupped your face gently before placing a kiss on your forehead. In times like this you were grateful that you had your husband to help you get through days like this, he didn’t shame you or scold you for not attending to your duties. Instead, more often than not; he would leave his own duties to comfort you and help you survive. 

“My love, have you even left the bed at all?” he softly asks.

You shake your head and before you were able to protest; he begins to place one hand underneath your back while letting his other hand rest behind your knees, before gingerly picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the luxurious bathroom; which is a perk that he as the Supreme Leader gets to enjoy. He tenderly sets you down so that you can undress and then proceeds to fill the tub with warm soapy water. You step into the oversized tub with Kylo holding your hand for balance, your brain doesn’t register what’s happening around you until you hear humming coming from the direction of your husband. You can barely do anything but hug your knees close to your body as Kylo crouches down and starts to lather soap all over your whole body. In this moment, you feel so raw and vulnerable; the last thing you want to do is let him bathe you. All you want to do is hide away in a hole somewhere until your measly life ends, but you simply do not have the energy to carry out your intentions. Unfortunately for you, you forgot that your husband was able to read thoughts.

“Now Sweetness, why in Maker’s name would you want to do that?” he inquires as he moves on to washing your hair.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry Ky, I’m just tired. I don’t want to live like this anymore. I mean, wouldn’t it be better if I wasn’t here?” you reply with a sullen expression on your face.  
Almost instantly, you find yourself in a bone-crushing hug as tears begin to blur your vision. You weren’t expecting that type of response when those words tumbled out of your mouth; you knew that your illness had a tendency to warp reality and make you believe things that weren’t true. It’s just that sometimes, you were overcome by the demons that waged bloody battles in your head and the vile things they whispered in your ears.

“Listen here (Y/N), you are important and you matter. Just because your illness tells you things, it doesn’t make them true. I know you, you are not worthless and you are not a burden. You are beautiful inside and out; you are a fair and just ruler as well as an incredible person to love. I know that I’m not good with words but please don’t ever doubt that, I beg of you,” Kylo spoke, his voice low and filled with fear. 

You realize that he’s holding you like he’s holding onto dear life and you can understand why; he’s lost so many people in his life already. He can’t bear the thought of losing yet another person to something that’s within his control. The two of you stay like this for a while until the water in the tub goes cold. Afterwards, he helps to rinse out any excess shampoo in your hair and you step out of the tub to dry yourself with a towel. He then picks out a simple but elegant black tunic for you, before helping you into said tunic as he knows how tired you are. On days like today, Kylo’s main objective is to get you out of bed, make sure you are dressed and that you have eaten your medication. Everything else comes second to those three things but he knows that he will probably take the day or two off to take care of you. 

You decide to sit on the bed while Kylo orders food for you from his holopad. Already, you were beginning to feel a little bit better than before and you have your lovely husband to thank for that. It only takes a few minutes for your lady-in-waiting to arrive at the door of your shared quarters with your meal and medication on the tray itself. You take the tray from Kylo and open the cover, only to be greeted by the sight of your favourite dish from your home planet next to a pastel pink pill. He sat next to you and hands you a glass of water so that you can swallow down the pill. Feeling resolve settle into your body; you picked up the fork and took the first bite of your meal. It was a small step but you felt like you had just conquered a planet. After you finished eating, Kylo asked what you would like to do today. You knew your husband didn’t mind going above and beyond if it meant he could cheer you up; but in all honesty, you were exhausted and you just wanted a reminder that you had a place in all of this so you said stargazing. This was something you used to do with your siblings whenever one of you felt sad about something and it brought back fond memories. 

He took your hand in his and walked over to the windows. Seeing as you were hiding earlier on; the blinds had been lowered but now Kylo used the Force to draw them open for you to marvel at the beauty of galaxy before you. You looked in awe at the stars that burned brightly in contrast to the emptiness of space and the asteroids and comets that zoomed past. It was a really simple gesture but it meant a lot to you because you needed a reason to live and Kylo was your reason to live.


End file.
